magic adventure with shinkenger
by annieyeeamv
Summary: A magic adventure ? what would it about? One of the member of Shinkenger is a fairy? who is she...Also a story of Takeru x KOTOHA
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my second story, this time would be longer than the last one. If you check on my profile , you would know that I not just a big fan of Shinkenger, also a big fan of Winx Club, so this story is about one of the shinkenger is a fairy .And who is she? You might say Am I crazy? a story combine with winx& shinkenger. The answer is yes, but I'm not crazy. Anyway the story would be magical and have funny moment , so hope you like it .

* * *

~Chapter 1~

It was a normal afternoon while the Kuroku were busy cleaning the mansion .Takeru was in the garden keep on with his training as a samurai does ,although he had already defeated Doukoku with the shinkenger a ear a ago. And now the Shinkenger had return to their respective live again.

"Oh, Tono." It was Jii ."There you are." Takeru down his wooden sword and turn to look at Jill who was caming towards him.

"'Tono, I think you should sometime take a day off since you've been mostly just training day to night, even though Doukoku has already defeated by you and the shinkenger." Said Jill .

"Doukoku was defeated but it dosen't mean he won't be back again , so I need to be ready for another battle with or any Gedoushu and Ayakashi if they were back to attack people , so I must be keep training till then." Takeru answer him as he is going to continue his training .

"As you say so, Tono, but aren't you should be take a day off , at least for today. Today is the day the shinkenger coming to have a gathering day , don't you fogot?"Jill said.

"Of course not, I did not forget, I was just want to do some training until they arrive." Takeru replied while continuing hitting the dummy in front of him using his wooden sword.

"Then I think you should stop now, cause Ryunosuke phoned me minute ago and said that they were on their way here . You need to change yourself before they arrive here, you would not want them to see a sweaty and smelly Tono when they arrive here." Jill teased him.

"Jii, don't tease me like that." Takeru being not resigned to this . He walks back to is room .He took a quick bath and put on his normal clothes.

At around two o'clock in the afternoon , The Shinkengers arrived to the Shiba mansion .

"Tono, it's nice to see you again." Ryunosuke greeted his lord as he bowed.

"It's nice to see you guys too." replied Takeru.

"How are you, Takeru? I've heard from Jii that you were still keep training everyday, is that real?" asked Mako.

"Yes , he was . As if you know that before you came . He was training .Thanks to me that I told him you were coming ,so he stopped. If not , I think you might a sweaty Tono." Jii answer Mako before Takeru start to say his lines. And his answer makes the shinkenger laughted.

"Jii!"Takeru groaned as he was embarrassed.

"Mou, Take-chan, you should really have to take a day off. Don't you dare to tell me , you wanna spent you rest of you life just training?" Genta says, worrying of his best friend.

"Yea, Gen-chan is right. You should sometime try to enjoy your life instead of training everyday. If you keep just staying here taining and training, you might not find your love and the 20th of Shiba head will not exist ." added by Chiaki with Genta laughed.

"Don't worry about this" Jii said very calm ," He will have one soon unless he tell her she's the one." making a" I know what you thinking" look to Takeru.

True, Takeru did fall in love, he likes a girl, and she's one of his vassal , not Mako, she's pretty and smart but her cooking was terrible and she is also his best friend in the group. He was in love with his youngest member in his team, Kotoha. But since he doesn't know if Kotoha has the same feeling on , he want to tell her , too bad that he doesn't have the right to tell her .Once is the right time , he did not has the courage too tell. Till then he still did not tell. And the only person knows he likes Kotoha is Jii.

"Really?" asked everyone, like they were diying to know who is the one , Takeru was in love .

"So who is do we know her or not?" asked Mako.

"Is she beautiful or not?" added Chiaki.

"Tono, will we meet her too?"said Ryunosuke.

"Of course you will, and it will be very soon." once again Jii spoke before Takeru dose.

"Jii!" Takeru turn to look away from Jii and his vassals. And a tiny red appears on his face.

"Hey , Take-chan don't blush. Tell me who is she?"Genta said.

Takeru ignore them by not to say a word . Later he found that Kotoha was not here since they arrived ."Where's Kotoha? I though she came here with you guys." he asked. This made the other stop talking about who is his love.

"I don't know. I've phoned her today before I came but kn one answered." replied by Chiaki.

"Speaking of that. I phoned her yesterday too but she did not pick up her phone. I though she must talking to one of you guys in phone so I did not call her again." said Mako.

"Same as me."

"And me too." Genta said after Ryunoske said.

Is something happened to her lately? Or she was just too busy that she can't answer the her phone ? though Takeru. Suddenly , the Gedoushu senor rang , this is the time it rings after Doukoku was defeated. This made everyone in the main hall shocked.

"Nani? Don't tell me they're back." said Chiaki. Jii went to take the stick from the senor. "Tono." he said.

"Hai, minna , let's go." ordered Takeru.

"Wait, Tono, what about Kotoha?" Ryunoske asked his lord.

"It's ok ,maybe she's still on her way here , we might meet up with her during the battle. Let's go." said Takeru, but he wasn't sure if they would see her later.

"Hai!"The shinkenger all ran out the mansion to the Gedoushu were.

* * *

On next chapter , will Kotoha really meets up with the others or not?

Next chapter coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I've just finished chapter 2 and here it is.**

**In chapter 1 , says shinkenger battled with ugly monster and Kotoha still didn't shows up. I've also daid that this story is about one of the shinkenger was a fairy and I think you might know who would she be .**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

The shinkenger arrived where gedoushu were,but it turns out they are not gedoushu, they were all ugly monsters, they have no eyes but a big mouth with sharp teeth inside, they walk with four legs.

"What are those things?" asked Mako.

"And where is Kotoha ?" added Chiaki.

"Don't tell me that shes' still on her way?" Genta said with Chiaki nodding as agreed him.

"Never mind that. Ready yourself." ordered Takeru, taking his shodo phone, same with the others. The wrote their own mojikara in the air .Soon they all transformed, they called out their own lines."That's enough for you, monsters! Going forth! "as he said . The monsters already to attack and so did the shinkengers.

"Slash, slash" the battle Shinkengers used their shinkenmaru and the monsters used it's big mouth to attack. They even could throw fire balls at the shinkenger.

"They've got fire balls, really ? Looks like this fight is getting more interesting, don't you think , Genta?" said Chiaki.

"Yes." replied Genta.

Later , the Shinkengers had defeated those ugly monster and they head back to the Shiba mansion.

In the main hall, the shinkengers were discussing what's was going on.

"So are you sure they are not Gedoushu?" Jii asked .

"Yes, a hundred present sure they are not gedoushu."replied Genta.

"They could trow fire balls from their mouth." added Chiaki.

"Tono, what do think of this?" Jii asked Takeru who was crossing his arms , sitting on his engawa chair. He was having that face of deep in though.

" What are they? And where do they come from."Ryunosuke asked.

"I don't know , we should totally need Kotpha right now." said Takeru.

"I'll call her." Mako says , taking out her shodo phone and phone Kotoha . She pressed the speaker so everyone in the room could listen too.

**~Meanwhile ~**

Kotoha was back from Alfea a collage for fairies in the magic dimension to Kyoto. Now she and her best friend , Stella , arrived the temple in Kyoto.

"Ah~ Kotoha , Stella." a chief greeted them when he saw them .

"Hi , Mr. Endo." Said Stella "Yes , we're back. I super tired right now. We've been flew over the magic dimension."

" Did you find them yet?"asked Mr. Endo.

"No, everything is mostly damaged. We can't find the others, not ever a clue to reach them." said Kotoha , worrying .

"Ms Faragonda is still studying the codex we've found in Cloud tower, she also said that we need to find more seven of them, so we could have the power to defeat Darkar." added Stella.

"But till then, we will not giving up any of the chance that could defeat him. " said Kotoha.

"And for now , I think you two should take a rest now. You've got injuries , you should heal them first, exspecially you , Kotoha." Said Mr Endo.

"But ..." Kotoha .

"No buts, girl. Hes' right we do need some beauty sleep . We need to have some rest and heal our injuries. There's no way I'm going for another mission like this. I'm very tried , you don't want your best friend faint while are flying to somewhere , then you have to carry me all alone by yourself back." said Stella.

"All right." said Kotoha.

"Come , let me take you to your rooms to have your beauty nap."said Mr Endo leading the two girls to their respective rooms.

When Kotoha was about to walk , her shodo phone rang, she took it out from her pocket."Mako-chan." she said as she saw the name of Mako's. She pressed the button to answer.

* * *

Ok chapter 2 will end up here.

Note: I guess you already knows who is the fairy, of course, it's kotoha.. She and stella(If you watched winx club then you will know who is she. ). Next chapter will be about the shinkenger would be meet up with Kotoha and how would they feel when they knew kotoha is a fairy ? Chapter 3 coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, do you like the last two chapters? Here's the "MAGIC ADVENTURE WITH SHINKENGER" chapter 3. Please leave a comment after reading this chapter. Tell me what do you think of the story, or maybe give me some ideas for the next new story of Takeru/ Kotoha. **

**Ok here's presenting CHAPTER 3. ENJOY.**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

"Maho-chan , HI~ "Kotoha greeted Mako in the phone. The shinkenger and Jii were relighted when they herad her sweet voice , but still they were worrying her and wanted to know is there's something bad happened to her.

"Kotoha, we missed you, where have you been?" asked Mako.

"And why are you not answering your phone? We've been calling you like a hundred times." added Chiaki.

Although Kotoha is happy to heard her dearest friends , but the questions which asked by Mako and Chiaki makes her a bit confuse **_They called me , when? I might be in the magic dimension still looking for the others when they phoned, but how I'm gonna tell them? they would ask questions like , what is magic dimension and why am I looking my friends. I can't tell them that I'm a fairy._**She though.

"Erm... I was .. was ...just." she saying while her brain was looking for the right word to form a lie.

"You were just what?" It's Takeru , this brought Kotoha back to reality .

"Just... my phone dropped my phone into the water when I'm washing my hands , so I took it to fix . I've just got it back ... that's it." she just lied.

"Anyway at less we could find you now." Ryunoske said crossing his arms ." Today the gedoushu sensor rang."

"Eh, the sensor rang, is it the gedoushu?" asked Kotoha.

"Yes, it rang. But when we got there, it turns out they were montsers instead of gedoushu." continued Ryunosuke.

" And ugly one too." added Mako.

"No eyes but a big mouth with sharp teeth inside." said chiaki.

"They could even throw fire balls too." added Genta.

**_What? monsters? Ugly, no eyes but big mouth with sharp teeth? Could throw fireballs too? Don't tell me they are Shadow monsters._**Kotoha though , she forfot that she was still talking with her friends.

"Shadow monsters." she said to herslef quietly , unfortunately the shinkengers had heard it.

"Shadow monsters?" asked Takeru.

_**Oh no**__**!**_Kotoha though. "Nothing ." said Kotoha.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Takeru , he was getting more worry about her .

"I'm fine." Kotoha replied.

" Kotoha , is there something wrong?" asked Takeru.

"No. nothing, not a thing, I'm fine ,really." said Kotoha , afraid they will know anything about her or Darkar. Beside her , Stella seeing her best friend was kinda a bit trouble in the phone call , so she was thinking an idea to help her.

"Kotoha," Stella lowered her voice. "Don't stand there and just talking you need to ready for your next lesson."

"Who's that?" asked Takeru.

" She's my..." _**she's my**_** what?** though kotoha , how to tell a lie.

Stella took Kotoha's shodo phone and said with her low voice. " I'm her principal, and she's need to go for her next lesson." after that she turned of the phone.

Kotoha get back her shodo phone." Stella." she groaned .

"What ? I was trying to help you ." said Stella.

"That's too rude to Tono-sama ." said Kotoha.

"Oooo, so that's must be the shinkenger you told me before." Stella said.

"Of course,Stella , or who would it be?" said Kotoha.

"Shadow monsters." Stella said.

"That's not funny." said Kotoha as they walk to their rooms.

"Wow, what a rude principal, she is." said Genta.

"I don't think she fine." Mako stated .

"Yes." agreed Takeru.

"So tono, why don't we go to find Kotoha in Kyoto ?" asked Jii.

" Yea , you might see you love there." said Chiaki.

"Eh?" everyone said , wanting an explanation.

"It's obviously , don't you guys see how worry he was ?" Chiaki stated.

"Chiaki , of course Tono would be worry Kotoha." said Ryunosuke.

"But Chiaki's right , he's way worry than we do." Mako agrees with Chiaki.

"Wait a sec , Jii-chan said that Take-chan have a crush on someone, won't it be Kotoha-chan? Am I correct, Jii-chan?" asked Genta.

"Looks like you guys knew already , then I can stop hiding it, right Tono?" laughed Jii.

"Jii!" said Takeru groaned as he was blushing.

" Then that's obvious now." said Chiaki .The others did lauh too.

" Tono, is that real? " asked Ryunosuke.

"No...no" He used his tono voice said, but still he was blushing.

"Just submit it , you are in love with Kotoha." Mako corrected him.

"So does her know too?" Genta asked his best friend.

"No , I even don't know if she likes me too." said Takeru.

"Anyway let's go to Kyoto to find her first , you might have a chance to know the answer." Jii state.

" Ok, let's go" Takeru ordered and they left the mansion towards Kyoto.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I said Kotoha would meet up with the shinkengers in this chapter, but it didn't, next chapter will be, so keep on with chapter4, it will update soon , I think it will update in these two days.**

**And please leave a comment , so I could know how to you think this story, or give me any ideas for the next new story. See ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**On last chapter , Kotoha and Stella were back from Alfea , they need to find eight codex , so they could have the strength to defeat Darkar , and they just found one of the codex. In the other hand , the Shinkengers had found out who is the girl that Takeru love , Kotoha. They also finally could found Kotoha, but thanks to Stella cut the phone , and now the Shinkengers decided to go to Kyoto to find Kotoha , will they find out that Kotoha is a fairy?**

**By the way , I've forgot to tell you guys , that in this story some characters will be changed/replaced. (Mitsuba = Daphne, Kotoha= Bloom) **

**Chapter 4, enjoy. **

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Soon , Jii and the Shinkengers arrived to Kyoto , the city where Kotoha lives.

"We've arrived here , Tono. And according these documents , the Hanaori's must be live in their." Jii report to his lord , pointing the house in front of them.

"Let's go." Said Takeru, taking deep breath , he can't wait to see Kotoha again. He walks toward the door and knocked , but no one came to open . " That's strange." he said.

"Maybe she was not at home." Mako stated her point.

"Or maybe she was just sleeping , so she can't hears us." added Genta.

"Let me try ." said Chiaki walks up to the door and knocked ," Oi,Kotoha , Kotoha, it's me , Chiaki." he said , knocking the door, still no one opens.

"Kotoha , it's us , your friends~" shouted Genta.

"You're gonna wakes the whole town." Said Ryunosuke.

" It' won't , still early." said Genta.

Suddenly , an old woman walks up behind them, " Excuses me," she said gazed these five strange people. " May I help you?"

" We were here to find our friend, her name is Kotoha." replied Takeru

"You mean Hanaori Kotoha?" The old woman asked , make sure which Kotoha are they looking for. Takeru nodded as is yes.

"O , I live next to her, which is that house over there." she pointing the house next to the Hanaori's.

"So you must be her Neightbour ." said Rynosuke.

" Yes. I've been not seeing her around lately, the last time I saw her was on last Friday , she was talking in the phone , she looks a bit worrying of something. " The old woman said." Opps, I need to go back to cook dinnier for my Grandson. I'll gonow." saying while leaving.

"Wait." Takeru said , which makes the olad woman to turn back ." Yes?" she said. "So, do you know where could we find her?" Takeru asked.

The old woman though for a while and tell them try to find in the temple , these weeks Kotoha always go there . Then she leaving the Shinkengers and Jii behind.

"Last Friday? That's five days ago." Stated Mako.

"And why is she always go to the temple ?" added Chiaki.

"Is there something wrong?" said Genta.

" Tona..." Ryunosuke said but Takeru didn't wait for him to finish and says" Anyway , let's go to the temple to see if she's there."

"Hai" the others said together and they went to temple that the old woman told them.

**~Meanwhile~**

In the temple , before dinner , Kotoha went to the temple's library looking for some documents .

**~Flashback ~**

Kotoha was in her room having a nap, suddenly Daphne contacted in her dreams.

"Kotoha , my dear little sister." she said

"Daphne." Kotoha said giving her big sister a hug.

" Have you found the codex?" Daphne asked her.

"Just one , seven more to go." Replied Kotoha.

" You have to hurry , my sweet little sister, time is running . You can't let Darkar reaches all the codex , or else he will get the power of the Dragon flame easily and rules the world." Stated Daphne .

" I know , and he caught my friends , Aisha , Flora, Tecna and Musa , they all .. all..." Tears are starting coming out from Kotoha's eyes.

"Sh... I know , I know " said Daphne trying to cheer her up.

"They all were capture by Darkar! And ... I need to save them." finally Kotoha manage to finished her lines.

"Don't cry . I know you're up sad with this , but till then you must be tough , I know you and Stella will find the rest of the codex and defeat Darkar. I trust you , mum and dad too.' said Daphne .

"I will , I promise." Kotoha cleared her tears and said in full of confidence.

"That's good, my dear Kotoha, I know you would. Now, go and take more rest for the next day." said Daphne. Kotoha nodded.

"Daphne, wait there's something I..."

"Want to tell me?" Daphne continue her sentence .Ans Kotoha nodded ." What is it?" She asked.

"Well today my friends..."

"which is who?"

"The Shinkengers."

"O, go on."

"Well, they phoned me today when I'm back from Alfea with Stella . They told me that they phoned me before too, they asked me is there's something happened with me, I was suppose wanting to tell the truth but..."

"But you lied?"

"Yes. I felt so sorry what I've don't , I don't want to let them no , I'm a fairy . I afraid they will mad at me for not telling them for the first we met. I don't want them to hate me."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I suppose to take part of being shinken yellow, but I'm in a spirit mood so you have to take my place. Thanks to me , I made you sad like that , I'm sorry , my sweet little sister."

"It wasn't your fault ."

"But ..."

"It's the old witches made you like that , Daphne. It's not your fault, it's the old let's just rest first ."

"Ok, then I'll go back to the lake . I'll be right her if you needs me."

Later , Kotoha woke up and wanted to find if she could find any documents that relate to could defeat Darkar before dinner.

**~End of Flashback~**

_**Maybe I could find a way to defeat Darkar.**_ She though fondly .Apparently she still can't find, but she keep on looking for. She dosen't know there were five people came to the temple. It was the Shinkengers and Jii.

When the five of them stepped into the temple. A man came to greeted them with a warm smile. " Erm, may I help you?" he asked .

"Yes , we were looking for Kotoha." replied Takeru , " Is she's here."

"Yes. follow me." the man said leading them in . The Shinkengers were happy to heard that they've found her.

The man leaded them to the main hall. "Wait here." he said , then he went out the hall.

The shinkengers went to sit down.

"Yokada, we've found her , finally." said Chiaki , feeling relieved.

"Oi, Take-chan , aren't you happy that we found her." Genta teased Takeru.

"Sure he dose, I mean he might be missed her very much." Jii joined him, everyone laughed , and Takeru look at them with a "I'll kill you all" look.

Suddenly , the slide wooden door opened a chief came in.

"Good evening , I'm the head of this temple ,Mr Endo." he greeted them ."You guys are here to find Kotoha?"

"Yes." said Takeru as he bowed.

"She's in the temples library , let me show you the way, please come this way." Mr. Endo said and lead them to the library. The Shinkengers and Jii stood up and followed him.

In the library , Kotoha was climbing up a ladder to reach the books on the top.

"The Book of The Dragon Eye ? Maybe I could find something in." She said, taking the book and turn it to look over. When she was still on the ladder reading the book. She doesn't knows there's someone came in the library.

"Kotoha!" Genta shouted when he saw Kotoha. This makes Kotoha shocked and fall down , when she's about to hid the ground someone caught her in his arms , it was Takeru. And this made them have a very close eye contact which caused them blushed.

"Are.. you ok?" He clears his throat before asking.

"Yes... thanks for saving me." She replied him.

Takeru put her down carefully . Then Mako ran to Kotoha and gave or a hug.

"We've finally found you , we were worry sick." she said .

"I'm sorry ." Kotoha said.

"It's okay , Kotoha , as lone you were okay now." said Jii.

"What are you doing here?" Chiaki asked.

"I was looking for... ah the book!" Kotoha said as she remember the book she found was on the floor, she picked up.

"What's that?" asked Takeru gazing on the book she was holding.

"Nothing... just a book." She said .

"What book?" he asked .

"It's a..."

"It's almost time for dinner ." Mr Endo said.

**_Thanks goodness, thanks for saving me , Mr Endo._** Kotoha though." I'll go wake Stella up." she quickly leave the room.

"Who's Stella?" asked Ryunosuke.

"You'll get to know her later." replied Mr. Endo." Come on let's go ."

The Shinkengers were starving now , cause they haven't eat something . For Takeru he gazed at the spot where Kotoha left. **_What's is happening to her._**

"Takeru, are you okay ?" Mako knows what's he was thinking. "Kotoha was acting strangely , ne?" she said.

"Yes, wounder what's she up to?" he said.

"Maybe we'll figure it out soon."

The Shinkenger followed Mr. Endo to have their dinner.

* * *

**Yeah, chapter 4 completed, how do you think, do you like it? leave me a comment to let me know.**

**Next Chapter, the shinkenger met the trix. Will the shinkengers finds out Kotoha is a fairy? Chapter 5, coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5...**

**On last chapter, the Shinkengers found Kotoha in the temple which is in Kyoto. Takeru and Mako finds out that Kotoha was acting weird. Now the Shinkenger and Jii is waiting in the canteen for Kotoha and soon they will neet Stella , on of a fairy friend to Kotoha, and she's the best friend of hers.**

* * *

~ Chapter 5~

Kotoha and Stella walked into the canteen.

**~ Flashback~**

" Stella , wake up." Kotoha went to wake her best friend up.

"What? Can't you see I'm still in my beauty sleep?" Stella said with her sleepy voice.

"Wake up." Kotoha said but Stella ignored her by using her blanket to cover herslef. " Stella , it's dinner time."

"Give me ten more mintues to sleep."

"Stella , don't you dare to sleep again , we got a problem." Kotoha shakes Stella , trying to wake her up.

" What kind of problem? You drop your phone into the water?" Stella said , finally she was totally woke up.

"No," Kotoha said, "do you remeber I've told you about the Shinkengers?"

"Of course."

"They were here with Jii-san."

"You're just joking , aren't you ?"

" No, Stella .I'm telling you the truth . They are now in the canteen."

" O. "

"Later when we go in to meet them, do not talk anything that related to what happen to the magic dimension, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Cause I don't want them to know, I don't want them to know I'm a fairy, I'm scared they will hate me when they know."

"That's mean you want to hide this secret forever? "

"I don't know, I don't want to lie to them , I've already lied for the whole time that I'm a fairy."

"Cheer , girl. I won't tell a word of these , not a word when we meet you friends."

"Thanks , Stella."

"But one thing , "

"What is it?"

"You know you can't tide this secret forever , you know right."

"I know , but I least hide for they really finds out ,I'll tell them the whole truth."

"Okay , Kotoha , I need to change , you don't see your BFF wearing her pajamas going out."

"Okay ."

After Stella changed her clothes , then they go to the canteen.

**~End of the flashback~**"Oi, Kotoha , over here ." Genta waved his hand at Kotoha when he saw her walk in with a girl about her age.

"This is Stella , she's my friend." Kotoha introduced Stella to the the Shinkengers and Jii.

"Hi, I'm Shirashi Mako. Call me Mako is fine." Mako is the first person to greet Stella.

"Nice to meet you, Mako. " Said Stella.

"Konichiwa, I'm Genta and they are Takeru , Ryunoske , Chiaki, and Jii-san." Genta said with introduced the boys to Stella.

"Looks like you've all having fun together." It was Mr. Endo.

"Yes , we did . I'm happy to meet Kotoha's friends." said Stella .

" O~ I see. And looks like you all having touch any food yet." said Mr. Endo.

"We just came in." explained Kotoha .

"Kotoha , came and sit here." Chiaki stand up and gave his seat to her , which is next to Takeru. " And your friend, Stella could sit here, next to you." saying while pulling Ryunosuke up." Eh, nani?" Ryunosuke dosen't know what's Chiaki is up to now.

"Thank you , Chiaki" said Kotoha. The two girls went to seat down. Kotoha sit between Takeru and Stella . Takeru was blushing again . He turns he face , so she won't see him blushing because of her. Then they start eating.

"Kotoha, what's that book about." Jii asked , which causes everyone to look at Kotoha and also making her feel nervous .

"Which... book..?" she asked .

"That book you were trying to hide from us in the library. " Jii told her.

"Erm...erm .. It's about ...some.. old documents." she said .

"What old documents?" Mako asked.

"Erm... erm..." now she doesn't know how to tell .

"Is there's something wrong?" It's Takeru asked her , worried .

"Erm ... nothing wrong...I'm fine, really. The chicken is yummy , you guys must try." she said trying to make them forget this topic .

"Are you really sure?" he asked again.

"Yes."

Suddenly some noise came from outside. "What's that noise?" said Jii.

"Oh no." Kotoha exclaimed ." Stella!"

"Don't tell me it was them." Stella added.

"Who?" Genta asked . But the two girls did not answer him and quickly ran out.

"Let's follow them, Jii stay here to see if there's need any help here. Come on." Takeru ordered and they ran out too.

There they saw three people floating on the sky.

"Who they?" Mako said.

* * *

**Ok , you guys would know how are those three girls flying on the sky. Next chapter , "witches's battle" , coming up **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6, the shinkenger met Stella , Kotoha's friends and this chapter, they will meet the trix .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

" It's the Trix! " Stella said when she saw the flying girls . Later , she saw someone were here too," Oic oh." she said "Kotoha , we've got another trouble."

"What trouble?" Kotoha asked as she looks they way where Stella looked and she saw five familiar people. **_Oh no, Minna? They followed me to here? Now they're gonna know I'm a fairy._** shethough.

"Hey , you two. We've been looking for you." One of them said , she wear a blue outfit with an 'I' in the middle.

"And you've found us , Icy." said Stella with a" We're not afraid of you three" look.

In the side , the Shinkengers were looking at them, it seems Kotoha and Stella were the targets of the "Trix" that they called .

"I wonder what do "Trix" means?" Chiaki wondered.

"Oi Kotoha ! " Genta shouted as to let her know they where here, apparently shes' already knew and this caught the Trix's attention to look at them.

"How sweet, your friends are here for you, Kotoha." said Darcy, the one wears a purple outfit with a 'D' on it .

"Allow me , to give a warm welcome to your friends." that's Stormy, she wears a violent outfit with a 'S' on it.

"Indeed , then." Said Icy as a order.

Stormy made a lightning to attack the Shinkengers, luckily they've managed to dodge. When Stormy is about to take to next attack , "Stop hurt them!" Kotoha shouted .

"Trying to save your friends ? How lovely." Icy said ,"Ice bolt ." She said and attack Kotoha , Kotoha was hit by her attacks . She fall down.

"Kotoha !" Takeru was worried he ran toward Kotoha and took out his sword to hit Icy . He manage to hit her , then he ran to see if Kotoha okay.

"Kotoha , are you all right ?Are you hurt?" He asked , holding her in his arms.

" I'm dizzy ."she said. "But I'll be fine , you guys get out here." She trying to get up but thanks to Icy's attack and she haven't enough rest , now she was very dizzy. She fell down again with Takeru catch her again.

"I'll be fine." She said again.

"What's the matter with you , Kotoha? Can't fight me? " Icy said.

"Of course she don't , I think she used all her strength to fight in the magic dimension." Darcy teased her, with Icy and Stormy laughing.

"Fight ? What do they mean?" Takeru asked Kotoha .

_** Looks like I can't hide the secret too long , I have to tell them , am I? But how am I gonna**_** start?** she asked herself and shes' making herself confused .

"Tono!" Ryunosuke and the others ran to gather with them.

"Kotoha, I think we have to transform now." Stella said , and she felt sorry to tell in a " right " time like this.

"Nani, what transform?" Genta stated.

Kotoha took a deep breath befire she spoke." I'm sorry guys, I'll explain every thing after this."

"Explain what?" Genta asked again, but Kotoha did not answer him ."Let's transform, Stella. Magic Winx, transform." she said and the two girls transformed to fair.

"Kotoha, fairy of the dragon flame!"

"Stella , fairy of the shining sun!"

There , Kotoha and Stella transformed into their fairy mood with wings.

"What...just ?" Chiaki asked with his mouth opened widely . The Shinkengers can't believe their eyes, trying to get what's going on, they want someone to explain right now

Kotoha felt her heart was heart cause she doesn't know what will happen to their relationship but her heart told her to deal with this three witches first.

After the battle with the Trix , the two girls flew down to land on the ground. Kotoha gazed at her friends who were gazed at her willing her to explain , she now wants to fing a hole and hide herself in but she can't , she can't hid , she need to face it.

"Oi , minna~" It's Mr. Endo running out with Jii behind him. Mr. Endo saw the situation like this and realized , it can't be good

"Tono..." Jii walks toward to his lord and try to say but Takeru stoppen him by saying to Kotoha.

"Kotoha , what's going on , why are you..."

"Shall we talk this inside ?" Mr. Endo said as he order on of the man to lead the Shinkengers and Jii to the meeting room . Before they leave, they were still look at Kotoha, who was feeling guilty and about to cry.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, and trying to stop her tears to drop, but she can't.

"Don't worry, Kotoha, I'll be right there o help you , it's very hard to explain this to them only yourself since it's a very long story." Said Mr. Endo tapping her shoulder as giving her strength and telling her give herself courage .

"Me too." Stella said standing beside her nest friend who was totally confused . Kotoha nodded as thanks.

"Let's go in first." said Mr. Endo going in the meeting room with the two girls.

* * *

**Oic oh, shinkengers and Jii found out Kotoha is a fairy, oppsssss. What's going on in next chapter ? Will they hate her , or will they forgive her and help her to deal with Darkar? Next chapter, chapter7, and it will post on next Monday.**

**And please leave a comment below to tell me what do ya think .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Presenting the Chapter 7 . And I'm sorry for the mistakes on Chapter 6, I did not check it again after I finish wrote and post it . On last chapter , nest= best. I'll be more careful this time.**

**Anyway please enjoy chapter 7 .**

* * *

~Chapter 7~

In the meeting room , it was surrounded by the atmosphere of confusion . In the meddle of the room, Jii and the Shinkengers were sitting on their floor cushion. Jii sits next to Takeru and the orders sit opposite them facing their back to the door. All of them were trying to think what is going on this day. Sudden , the wooden slide door opened. There came in Mr. Endo , Stella and Kotoha who was trying not to look at them, and everyone knows she was distressed too.

Mr. Endo was the first to start the the conversation . Kotoha was grateful to have him to start cause she knows she don't know how to start a conversation in a situation like this. "Minna-san, I know you must stressed by what happened. I'll explain it all to you." He went sit on the floor cushion.

"Hai." Jii said .

Before Mr. Endo was about to speak spoke " Minna-san , Gomen'nasai, I must told you all about this... but I don't know how to tell ... about ...about me , that I'm... a fairy. I'm so sorry... that I made you all confused . I'm sorry that I made you guys worry me ...I...I.." It's Kotoha , she bowed to them while saying her words. Her tears coming out from her eyes and she couldn't stop them to. Stella was their to cheer her up but she can't find the right word to say so she just tapping Kotoha's shoulder. Although the Shinkengers were angry with her not telling them the truth earlier ,but seeing her cry made them feel a bit better, especially for Takeru, he felt his heart was hurt too , seeing her tearing sliding down from her face to the ground. Mr. Endo knows what's Kotoha was trying to say so he help her to finish.

"It all started from Kotoha's mother, Hanako who was the Shinken yellow before. After that tough battle with the Geodushu as you know . The Shinkengers went back to their life again , so did Hanako. She went back to Kyoto . There, she met a man called Oritel. Hanako and that man, Oritel fall in love , soon Hanako notice that Oritel was from a Planet called Domino and he was the king of the planet.A year later , they married and Hanako changed her name to first baby called Daphne the next year."

"Wait , I've heard about her from Kotoha , she was sick so Kotoha needs to take her place as a Shinken yellow , right ?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No , that was a lie ." reply him was Kotoha which is still bowing and this time she was stopped her tears to fall ." I don't want you guys to now about my past ,so I lied . Actually she was been cursed by three old witches and became a bodiless spirit ,she wasn't sick so she not able to fight , it was because she was in a spirit mood and and because of that was bound to a cave in Lake Roccaluce ."

"So she can't fight, and you have to take her place?"Chiaki asked and Kotoha nodded as a yes with Stella says" Yes. " but she still bowed although she feels a pain from her back. Her face still looking on the ground , sudden she feels someone stand in front her , she looked up ,it was Takeru ."Tono-sama?" she said softly. Takeru didn't say any thing but help her to stand straight and let her sit on his floor cushion , then he went to take his and sit next to her. And Stella just sit on the floor. Looks like this situation is turning to a bit of relight.

"Go on." Jii said.

"Kotoha was born after 16 years." Mr. Endo continue soon as Genta interrupted him.

"Wait , since Hanako...no... I mean Miriam ..erm ..Hanako..."

"What ever, just say the point." Mako stated annoyed by him with Chiaki nodding .

"Okay, I mean if Kotoha's mother married to a man called Oritel and he is a king of Planet.. Planet ...Domomo"

"It's Domino ." Mr. Endo correct him.

"O, Domino . Then Miriam married him so she was the Queen of Domino . And if Kotoha's father is a king and her mother is a queen , then that's mean Kotoha is a..."

"A princess." Stella helps him to finish it.

"Eh?" everyone exclaimed , finally realized Genta's mean, **_Kotoha is a princess?_**They looked at her . Kotoha lowered her head as she was embarrassed. **_OPPS , you've noticed..._**she though.

"What's the deal? Don't you ever meet a princess before?" Stella stated. Yes , the Shinkengers did met a princess before and she is grew up in a traditional samurai life. She was Kaoru.

"Of course we did." answered by Ryunosuke.

"What's happened next?" Takeru asked and Kotoha was the one to answer him." Since Daphne can't fight as a Shinken yellow so I've took her place . Since that, I practice my mojikara and sword skills to become a Shonkenger. I've also practice to be a proper princess at the same time , so I'll take lessons like Etiquette and more."

"Wow, that's pretty hard." Jii said and Kotoha nodded." It did but , I'm use to it. Daphne, although she's in her spirit mood but we can still communicate to each other. She always support me and so did my parents. And since my father is the heir of the power of Dragon flame , after he and mom married and born us , this power pasted to us . Since that, I have to practice my power and so , when I was sixteen, I went to the best collage in the magic dimension called Alfea. "

"And there's we met." added Stella.

"And I met four more fairies , they are Flora , Musa , Aisha and Tecna . We formed a group name "Winx",it means just , wings. We also battled the Trix . You've seen them before. We took almost a year to defeat them, also practice our powers . And after that, I've came to Earth to know the living life here. Since before my mom married my dad, she lives with her mother which is my Grandmother and she's pasted away before I born. Where the place were written on the information of Shinkengers's, so I live there since I came to Earth. Mr. Endo knows everything about my family and my past so as Stella and the Winx and the teachers in Alfea. I come to this temple and keep learning my mojikara and sword skills . About two months later, I was sent to start the Shinkenger life with you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't..." her tears are running out again. "didn't ..told you the truth ...cause ...cause.."

"Cause you don't know how?" Mako said.

"Yea, if turns to me , I would also don't know how. " Chiaki added. Kotoha was trying to stop crying, sudden someone taped her. "Tono-sama ?"

"It's okay, Kotoha. Before you told us about this I was mad , but now , I won't , I know your pain." Takeru said giving her a warm smile.

"Arrigato, Tono-sama."

"One thing that you forgot to mention ." Stella said. "After Kotoha back from that ..erm... Shinken life, so did the Trix . This time they came with a eveil, name Darkar, also also called the Shadow Phoenix. He wants to rules the whole magic dimension and so did earth . He order the Trix to capture us to use us as his salves . Luckily me and Kotoha manage to escape but the others don't have the lucky, they were all capture ."

"Now we have to find the eight codex, these codex could give us the power to stop him, but if Darkar gets them , it would be a nightmare to all of us. We've already found one and gave it to Ms. Faragonda. Shes' the head principal of Alfea."Kotoha added.

"So if we found the other seven then we could defeat that Darkar , am I right?" Jii asked to make sure.

"Yes , but we no idea where is the others. The magic dimension was a mess now. How are we gonna find it ?" Stella answered, and everyone was back to quiet thinking.

"Dragon flame ..." Genta stated . "Is it mean like fire something?" He asked.

"Yes." Kotoha replied with a nod .

"Take-chan , you two were very match. Fire and fire ." Genta said .

"Eh?" Kotoha has no idea what's he mean and Takeru gave him a " You are totally die after this" look. Genta replies him with a " Let's just see" look.

"Kotoha-chan , do you know Take-chan is in love with ..." Genta did not care of Takeru and Said but then his mouth was covered by Takeru.

"Nothing , nothing ..." He said with blushing.

"Eh? Tono-sama are you okay" she asked .

"Better than Okay..." he said.

"Okay , guys . It's late now guess you need to sleep now." Mr. Endo said.

"Finally , I could continue my beauty sleep ." said Stella.

"But the rooms were not enough for all of you , so you guys need to share the room." said Mr. Endo.

So Jii and Mr. Endo in a room , the girls a room and the buys a room,

~In the boys's room ~

Before they went to sleep. "Hey , Take-chan , why won't you let me finish my lines, so Kotoha-chan will know you likes her." Genta asked his best friend.

"Yea, Takeru , be a man , tell her you likes her." added Chiaki.

"Tono , if you still the man , then tell her. Or else you might lose your chance." said Ryunosuke .

"Of course I'm a man and I'm always is . And I'll tell her soon." Takeru said.

"When?" The three boys asked at the same time.

"Stop asking I'll manage this by myself." He said , then he covered him under the blanket.

* * *

**Okay , Chapter 7 completed . Next Chapter coming soon and please leave a comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

**On last chapter, thanks to Mr. Endo and Stella's help , the Shinkengers and Jii knew Kotoha and her family's past, and they were forgave her . And Takeru said that he will confess to Kotoha, when will he confess to her?**

* * *

~Chapter 8~

In was still early in the morning , Mako and Kotoha had already woke up and they were sitting outside their room, leaving a sleeping Stella inside the room. They were looking up to the sky.

"I love the morning here, the birds sings so sweetly and the sky is so beautiful. Isn't it , Mako-chan?" Kotoha said.

Mako nodded," The flowers smell so nice too. It so nature here." she said.

"Nature... it reminds me Flora."

"Flora ? You've mention last night , she was one of your group called "WINX" , right?"

"Yes, and shes' the fairy of nature . She's a very beautiful, brave, kind and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life ,sweet and loyal . Her power came from the nature , like flowers , and trees. She good at chemistry , she makes potions. She was also my roommate when I study in Alfea. "

"So is she from Domino too?"

"No, shes' from Lynphea."

"Lynphea?"

"Yes. There's many planets and places in the magic dimension . Lynphea is one of a planet. It's a planet of nature."

" It sounds like the magic dimension is full of mystery ."

"You can say that, and it also full of magical."

"Good morning. What's so magical?" It's Ryunosuke . The boys's room was just next to the girls's. And there's come out the others three from their room.

"Konichiwa." the two girls replied. The boys went to sit sown with them. Genta and Chiaki pulled Takeru to sit next to Kotoha , then they went sit next to him to make sure he won't get away. For Runosuke sit next to Mako.

"It's the magic dimension." Kotoha answered.

"Kotoha told me that in the magic dimension has a lot of planets and places . She also told me about one of her friend , Flora. Shes' from a planet call Lynphea." added Mako

"It's a planet full of nature. " Kotoha said.

"Really , this is making me wanna go to pay a visit to the magic dimension ." Genta exclaimed.

"Kotoha , you should take us to . " Chiaki added.

"I will , but..." this reminds what happened in there. She was unhappy with this , she lower her head , looking at her hands which were putting on her knees. " but not know , not before Darkar was defeated. He destroy the places there . And bring bad weird weathers to the dimension , making the people live very poor. He caught my friends . And for Alfea, thanks to the protective layer that the teachers created , now Alfea won't be destroy toobut it won't be last for long. Also those loyalty from planets where forming a group to defeat him. Stells's parents King Radius and Queen Luna were in the group too."

"What a sec, did you said Stella's parents are a king and queen?" Ryunosuke asked, with everyone looking at her , waiting for her answer.

"Yes . And forgot to mention Flora is the princess of Lynphea." She said.

"That's mean shes' a princess too." exclaimed Chiaki.

"Yap, that's me, princess of Solaria." Stella replied him. "Wow , I wonder how many princesses in the group." Genta asked Chiaki ." I don't know too." he replied.

"Stella, you've scared me. When did you woke up?" Kotoha said.

" A minute ago. I've heard everything you guys just said."

"So you try to scared me ,don't you?" Kotoha said . Takeru thinks she was cute like this.

"Tono, you've all awake. " It's Jii. " Mr. Endo said the breakfast ready."

"We'll be there minute." Takeru said and Jii went to the canteen first. Then Kotoha went back in her room and took a book out, it was the book she took in the library .

"What was that?" Takeru asked.

"It's just a story book with a hundred pages. I though it could tell me more information to get stronger with my dragon power are any relate to help us with defeating Darkar but it seem it won't. So I'm gonna to take it back to the library after breakfast . Then I'll go back to my home to take some books. They are about magics , but I forgot where I put them, since I did not read them so long , so I'm going back to find them." Kotoha replied .

"Then, let me... no, I mean us come with you find them. " Takeru said .

"Thanks , but you don't have to, since I don't know where I put , it maid take a long time to find and I have Stella to help." She said. Takeru was a bit disappointed .And Genta gets him, " It okay , we want to help too, to help you to defeat the Darkar." he said.

"Really? But ..."

"It's okay , your our friend . And we will help our friend no matter what , let we help you." Mako added.

"Then , thanks you guys. " Kotoha said with her tears wanting to fall. Takeru went wipe her tears. "Arrigato, minna."

"Let's go to eat breakfast first ." Takeru said . Then they went to the canteen and their breakfast were already .

Kotoha was the first one to finished her food then she took the book with her and went to the library to place back the book to where it belong, the upper part of the book shelf . When she was climbing back down the ladder to the ground , she did not notice someone was waiting her. "Tono-sama?" she said.

~Flashback~

After Kotoha left the canteen , the shinkengers and Jii forced Takeru to go with her. " Go Take-chan now, it's time for you to confess to her." Genta said.

"I said I will but it doesn't mean now." Takeru said.

"Hey~ what are you talking about ? What "confess to her"? Do you guys mean "her" is Kotoha?" Stella asked .

"Yes , and him likes her ." Mako answered her and pointing at "him".

"O~ I see . Your lucky , Takeru. Do you know that Kotoha is the only one in the group doesn't have a boyfriend. Me and the others already have boyfriend. " Stella told them .

"Tono, then you don't have to worry about someone will compete with you ." Jii teased him everyone laughed . "Jii!" Takeru said in his Tono voice. Sudden , Stella's phone rang ."It's Brandon." She exclaimed when she saw the name showed on the screen of her phone, she nswered the phone . "Hello, my hero, miss me?... of course I do miss you so much… Having breakfast with Kotoha and her friends… Yes… She just left the canteen to the library… How are you guys?..." She stood up and left the canteen still talking in the phone. "I think that was the her boyfriend." Chiaki stated . "Yea, I wonder how does her boyfriend looks like." Genta added with Chiaki nodding .

"Takeru , are you sure you don't want to go with her? You could tell her that you just go to see when will we go to her house , if she ask you." Mako said , as Takeru thinks this would be good idea . Then he stood up and head to the library.

~End of flashback~

Kotoha was climbing back down. "Be careful , don't fall down again like yesterday." Takeru said .

"Don't worry about me, Tono-sama ." She replied him as she showing him her pretty smile which totally melted him. "Tono-sama , why are you here? You finished you breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yes, and I came to see when will we go ." He answered.

"O, I'm okay now. Is the others okay too?" She asked.

"Yes, they all finished their breakfast."

"Then , we can go now. I'll go tell Stella." She said as she leaving the library. Before she went out the library, she turned back to Takeru, "Arrigoto for helping me . I'm sorry to pull you all into this . Gomen." She bowed. Takeru walk towards her and help her to stand back up. "It's fine , Kotoha . It's not your fault , I….. I mean all of us, will always be with you to help you." He said ."Arrigoto, Tono-sama."

"Fine , Stella first. We will meet you two outside the temple." Then Kotoha left the library and went to find Stella.

A minutes ago , they were already outside the temple . Jii was going back to the mansion to keep the mansion go well . Two Kurokus were outside waiting him, there also a cart with the Shiba Clan's symbol on it.

"I'll go home now, be careful you guys." Jii said.

"Don't worry, Jii . We'll be okay." Takeru said.

"And don't worry about the situation, we'll handle it." Chiaki added as he pointing at Takeru. The situation he means , was 'Takeru confess to Kotoha' .

"I'll help them too." Stella added. "What situation? Why only me don't know going on ? " Kotoha said willing to know what situation they are talking about.

"Nothing, you'll know soon." Genta said .

"Eh?"

"Anyway, we'll be fine ."Mako told to Jii with Ryunosuke nodding. Then Jii went in the cart and they left. For the Shinkengers and Stella, they went to Kotoha's house.

Kotoha's house was in Japanese style , inside the house had three floor. The first one is the living room , the kitchen and a bedroom . Inside this bedroom , there's a stair leads to Kotoha's room and in her room , there's also a stair leads to the third floor , which is the storage room. The boys check on the first floor and the girls check in Kotoha's room.

Soon , the boys had already finished checking the first floor , so they went up to the second floor to meet up the girls. There's a bed in Kotoha's room which is next to the window. And there's a desk , a big bookself full of books . The wall paper was in light yellow and the floor was wooden.

"You guys finished checking down stair?" Mako asked .

"Yes, we don't fine them." Chiaki replied.

"Wow, Kotoha has a lots of books on here room ." Rynosuke exclaimed .

"Where's Kotoha?" Takeru asked .

"She's up stair ." Stella replied him.

"I found it !" Kotoha said from up stair. The others went up to see . There , Kotoha was siting in front of a self having a box with lots of books inside. She was looking at one of the book.

"Are those the books that we used in Alfea?" Stella asked.

"Yes, this one is about spells . I think these books would be more use to us." She said .

The Shinkengers went to see the books. Ryunosuke took one of a thick book. "Wow, there's a lot of these thick books." He exclaimed.

"Yes, we also have tasks to do before." Kotoha said. "Yea , do you remember we have the first task with nature . We totally did so well , remember?" Stella stated.

"Yea , we also get ourselves in troubles ." Kotoha added. And they lauged. Sudden they stop laughing and like froze .

"Kotoha is there's something wrong?" Mako asked her, but she did not answer just stood up. "Oic oh." Stella said .

"What ?" Genta asked.

"It's negative ." Kotoha stated .

"What are you talking?" Takeru asked.

"We sence something negative." Kotoha told them.

"Negative ? Like what?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Trouble." Stella replied him.

"Something is near here. Outside the house." Kotoha said as she ran down stair straight to the door with Stella behind her. "Not a again." Genta said and the Shinkengers ran after them down to see what's going on.

* * *

** Chapter 8 competed .And wish you all a merry christmas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm back again presenting chapter 9 of " MAGIC ADVENTURE OF SHINKENGERS" . Sorry for been update for this late since I usually post one chapter everyday , I was been busy with my exams so I can't spent more time to write the other one , but now I'm finished my exams. Anyway , here's Chapter 9 , hope you enjoy and please tell me what do you think .**

* * *

~ Chapter 9 ~

Kotoha and Stella ran to the door which lead out to the house, so did the Shinkengers , following behind them. When everyone were out side the house and looked around like an eagle , it seems nothing there.

"Kotoha , there's nothing out here , are you sure there something around?" Mako asked .

"Yes , I'm sure about this , I still feel that negative energy coming from some where. " Kotoha replied.

"Me too, and it's looks like it was kind a moving ." Stella added.

"Negative energy , do you mean like aura? those we could sense it if Gedoushu was near?" Ryunosuke asked. Kotoha nodded," Yes . We can sense any aura from magical creature , this aura might be positive or negative . Negative are mean not good." After she told them , this made them be more careful to look out any danger would come out for them.

"There! Behind us, on the roof!" Stella pointed to the roof of Kotoha's house. A monster was standing there, wearing a kind of thick metal ring going around and between their legs, and it's nipples are pierced.

"Hunting Troll!" Stella exclaimed .

"Hunting Troll ?" Takeru asked. "Yes . As you can see it looks like human but are fatter and larger with yellow glowing eyes and dark blue skin. It must be the Trix sent it to come for us." Kotoha was the one to replied his question.

"Erm, I think that's three of them, there's two more of them over there." Stella said as two Trolls came from some where and both already next to the first one. It seems the middle one was the leader.

"How hard it could be , seven against three." Genta said proudly , ready for fight .

"Do not underestimate them , we've already deal with them twice before , it's six against one , still not easy to deal with." Stella warned him.

The leader of the Troll gave out a terrible scream and the two next to it jumped off and try to attack to them. Luckliy , both Shinkengers and the girls dodged . "Told ya." Stella said . The one still on the roof jumped off to Kotoha. Before it hits her, Takeru blocked it's attack with his sword "Kotoha , we're all this together ." he said and hardly gave that Troll a push . He took out his shodo phone out and so did the Shinkengers. "Arrigatto , minna." Kotoha said ." You don't have thanks us , Kotoha." Takeru said as he showing a smile to her. The Shinkengers quickly transformed.

"Shinken red , Shiba Takeru!"

"The same blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same pink, Shirashi Mako!"

"The same green, Tani Chiaki!"

"The same gold, Umemori Genta!"

Kotoha and Stella also transformed ."Magic winx , transform!"

"Kotoha, fairy of the dragon flame!"

"Stella , fairy of the shinning sun!"

Now , everyone is already to fight these Trolls, so are them. Takeru and Kotoha against the leader of the Troll; Stella , Mako and Chiaki against the second one ; Ryunosuke and Genta against the third one.

"Hebun Fan!" Mako uses her heaven fan to create a pink storm to attack the Troll , but it dodged quickly. Then it's Chiaki turn, he uses his wood spear to attack it , he also miss. The Troll grap the Chiaki on his shirt with one hand and throw him back. "Chiaki!" Mako ran to help him , check is he ok. "This guy is really strong." Chiaki exclaimed , rubbing his back. The Troll ran towards them to attack them. "Take that, big guy! Sun Flame!" someone shoots a ball of energy at the Troll and hit it . Mako and Chiaki turn to see who shoot it, it was Stella. " It's time for you to attack now." She said, Mako and Chiaki stood up , Mako uses her Heaven Fan create that pink storm again, when her attack hits the Troll, Chiaki quickly ran up to it with his wood spear and hit it which wipes it out.

On the side of Shinken blue and gold, Genta attack the Troll from the front and Ryunosuke come from it behind to attack with his sword. The Troll bend its knee and gave a big jump to dodged their attacks, it try to crush the two Shinkengers by falling back down from the great jump it did. "Watch out!" Genta shouted , the two of them dodged. The Troll was angry that it did not smash them , , it ran to them. In the same time, the team of Takeru and Kotoha was fighting hardly with the Troll too, the leader of the Troll's team . The Troll grabbed a the log which is felled near it, the Troll use it as a weapon to attack them. Takeru was skillful in sword skills , he blog the attacks from the Troll . Kotoha flew behind the Troll and throw fire balls at it, her attacks hit the Troll's back hardly , it gave out a painful scream . The Troll turns to her , Kotoha know she got it mad "Triple Blast!' she shoot a fire ball to the Troll's hand which is holding the log, the pain that landed on the Troll's hand , cause it to drop the log . The Troll stare at her with it's yellow glowing eyes, angrily . The Troll take a great jump towards Kotoha , Kotoha flew up a bit higher so the Troll missed to hit her. Then the Troll jump up again after he landed to the ground .This time , it jumped even higher than the first time it did, Kotoha can't dodge it's attack and was been hit by the Troll. Kotoha fell off from the sky and hurt herself when she drop on the floor. "Ouch!" She cried out cause of the pain. "Kotoha," Takeru immediatly ran next to her ,"are you okay?" he asked worrily , checking any injures." I'm fine, Tono-sama. You? You were pushed by it too." Kotoha said ." I'm fine ." Takeru rplied, Kotoha smile at him as she was happy that he wasn't hurt too. Takeru help Kotoha up, "Let's attack together." he suggested and Kotoha nodded."Hai, Tono-sama." Takeru spin the disc ,"Shinkenmaru , Kaen No Mai !" . "Heat wave!" Kotoha also attack the Troll with her Tono-sama, a beam of misty visible fire was shoot at the Troll. Both of their attack hit the Troll hardly , causes it to overthrow and fall onto the Troll who was fighting with Ryunosuke and Genta. The other Troll was also been overthrow and also landed on top of the two of the Trolls too. Now everyone grouped back to a big team .

The Trolls stood up again and they were very angry . They all ready to have another fight and this time , they want the one the feel the pain was the Shinkengers and the two fairies. They roared and started to ran towards them. "Goshiki no Mai!" Takeru , Ryunosuke , Mako , Chiaki and Genta combined their element , fire , water, wind , wood and light together and formed the Five-Colored Dance. Above them , "Stella , we need a convergence." Kotoha said to Stella. "Okay, let's do it." Stella replied. The two girls hold hands and the other hand face to the three Trolls ," Convergence." they both exclaimed , their body was kind a glowing , Kotoha is orange flame rounded and Stella was yellow light. Everyone attacked together and successfully defeated the three Trolls.

After they defeated the Trolls , Kotoha and Stella both landed back to the ground and transform back to normal so did the Shinkengers . "That was a hard fight." Ryunosuke said , folding his arms ."Awesome , you two." Chiaki exclaimed go near to his best friend , Kotoha . "It's convergence . Just like you guys combine your powers together to attack." Kotoha told them. " You two look beautiful just you transform to a fairy . " Genta said. "Of course , have you ever seen a ugly fairy?" Stella teased.

Kotoha walk up to Takeru, "Tono-sama, thanks for saving me in that fight ." she thanked him. Takeru can't help to smile, and to keep himself not to blush in front Kotoha ," Your welcome... glad that you're not hurt ."

"Oii, Take-chan is blushing cause of Kotoha." Genta said .

"Genta!" Takeru said at his Tono voice , and quickly turn to Kotoha and said in non-tono voice to her,"Erm...Kotoha, don't listen to him..he just kidding . I think we should find back those books , shall we?"

""Hai." Kotoha nodded and went in the house with Stella. After she went in, Takeru gave a 'don't you dare to do that again' look to Genta and receive a 'what ever' look from him. The Shinkengers went into the house too.

They help the girls to carry the heavy books back to the temple , that night they took rest in their room after dinner . The next day , since there are some people to come , and the rooms are not enough for everyone , so Takeru decide to go back to the mansion . After lunch , they packed their things and went back to the mansion with Stella.

On the way back to the mansion, the Shinkengers make Takeru to sit next to Kotoha on the train and Stella sit opposite her. "Tono-sama , arrigato, for helping me." Kotoha said ."Your welcome , Kotoha." he replied.

* * *

**Yeah, chapter 9 completed , chapter 10 will be update a bit late, I think. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment to tell me what do you think.**


End file.
